Marvel Comics Vol 1 1000
| Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Alex Ross | Production1_1 = Susan Crespi | Production1_2 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_3 = Carlos Lao | Production1_4 = Nicholas Russell | Production1_5 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = David Bogart | Publisher1_2 = David Gabriel | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = This all started with the Human Torch, but it'll end with the Masked Raider. | Speaker = Masked Raider | StoryTitle1 = Eight Bells | Writer1_1 = Carl Burgos | Writer1_2 = Al Ewing | Penciler1_1 = Carl Burgos | Penciler1_2 = Steve Epting | Inker1_1 = Carl Burgos | Inker1_2 = Steve Epting | Colourist1_1 = | Colourist1_2 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer1_1 = Carl Burgos | Letterer1_2 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor1_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Gustav Mahler Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * | Synopsis1 = In 1939, Professor Horton is paid a visit by Doctors Carlo Zota, Jerome Hamilton, and Maris Morlack of the Scientists Guild (aka The Three Xs) to investigate Horton's "Synthetic Man," so Horton shows them his experiment, the Human Torch, and activates the android. | StoryTitle2 = The Operative and the X Men | Writer2_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler2_1 = Patrick Zircher | Inker2_1 = Patrick Zircher | Colourist2_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor2_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * Events: * ** | Synopsis2 = In 1940, Leslie Lenrow aka "The Ferret," and formerly known as Dennis Piper, is paid a visit in his private detective agency by the Three Xs. The men explain to Piper why they are here: they believe that once World War II ends in Allied victory, a generation of "X-Humans" will shape what comes next. The Three Xs claims that they represent that new generation of humanity and, if necessary, will create it. They simply want Piper's mask that he once wore as The Operative and it is allegedly said by the person who gave it to Piper was "magic." Piper never did found out if it was true, as it is just cloth to his eyes. So he gives it to the Xs who they want to use it to fight the Nazis. | StoryTitle3 = The Other Door | Writer3_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler3_1 = Leonardo Romero | Inker3_1 = Leonardo Romero | Colourist3_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer3_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor3_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor3_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor3_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** *** Other Characters: * ** *** *** *** ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * | Synopsis3 = In 1941, Steve Rogers is being led through the Project: Rebirth Curios Shop. While passing by an open door, he spots inside the room are the Three Xs studying an eldritch tome and the Operative's mask floating and shining "like starlight." Also in the room is a almost naked bespectacled man waiting nearby, nervous, and wearing a bizarre apparatus around his neck. The door is suddenly slam shuts in Steve's face. Steve is then inform by Agent X-13 that Project: Rebirth is not the only secret found here and that hopefully Steve will not be their only success. He is advised to "forget the path not taken" and guided away from the door bearing a sign reading "Project: Thunderer." | StoryTitle4 = The Loop | Writer4_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler4_1 = Joshua Cassara | Inker4_1 = Joshua Cassara | Colourist4_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer4_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor4_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor4_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor4_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** * * * ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** Items: * Mutant Genes * | Synopsis4 = Nine months ago, Bobby da Costa is discussing with Jimmy Woo about the Three Xs that he has been recently studying. They were a trio of 1940s scientific investigators who popularized the letter "X" as a shorthand for humanity's next phase. In another world, they would have been the "X-Men," but they mysteriously vanished. The Xs were not mutants, and Bobby is not certain that they even knew about the Mutant Gene, but they were present at the creation of the first Human Torch and Jerry Carstairs aka the Thunderer aka the Dark Avenger. This left Bobby wondering if this is all just "synchronicity" or "our kind of thing." Jimmy Woo shares his enthusiasm and wants in. | StoryTitle5 = Fight For Love | Writer5_1 = Jeremy Whitley | Penciler5_1 = Irene Koh | Inker5_1 = Irene Koh | Colourist5_1 = Felipe Sobreiro | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor5_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor5_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * Abuela Santana * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Santana Family Residence ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* **** **** **** *** * * Items: * Ramone's jewelry | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = | Writer6_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler6_1 = John Cassaday | Inker6_1 = John Cassaday | Colourist6_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer6_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor6_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor6_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor6_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * and | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle7 = Patsy Walker: Hellcat and Six Tips for Selfie Success! | Writer7_1 = Kathryn Immonen | Penciler7_1 = Stuart Immonen | Inker7_1 = Stuart Immonen | Colourist7_1 = Stuart Immonen | Letterer7_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor7_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor7_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor7_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * Aliens Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * | Synopsis7 = | StoryTitle8 = Calling Frequency X | Writer8_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler8_1 = Ron Garney | Inker8_1 = Ron Garney | Colourist8_1 = Richard Isanove | Letterer8_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor8_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor8_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor8_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * and * * | Synopsis8 = Following the death of Bill Nasland, the second incarnation of Captain America, at the hands of the mad android Adam-II, Jerry Carstairs angrily confronts Carlo Zota and accuses him of being responsible for the creation of Adam-II. Carlo was responsible for bankrolling Professor Horton to create another android like the Human Torch. It was Carlo who supply Adam-II's programming with the Three Xs's ideas for the next stage of mankind and leading to the android's madness. Disgusted, Carstairs quits working for the Science Guild and — taking the Operative's mask — Carstairs swears that if the Xs attempt to come for it, then he will take them down. | StoryTitle9 = Deep Dives | Writer9_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler9_1 = Leonard Kirk | Inker9_1 = Leonard Kirk | Colourist9_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer9_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor9_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor9_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor9_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Deviants Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis9 = | StoryTitle10 = The Black Rider | Writer10_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler10_1 = Phil Noto | Inker10_1 = Phil Noto | Colourist10_1 = Phil Noto | Letterer10_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor10_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor10_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor10_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Items: * | Synopsis10 = | StoryTitle11 = Make Mine a Manhattan | Writer11_1 = Kurt Busiek | Penciler11_1 = Cameron Stewart | Inker11_1 = Cameron Stewart | Colourist11_1 = Cameron Stewart | Letterer11_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor11_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor11_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor11_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * Unnamed gangsters * Unnamed aliens * * Races and Species: * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** * * Items: * | Synopsis11 = Cindy Smith visits her friend Tessie Tender who is living in NY city. Tessie is very excited to show Cindy her city, but they are stopped in their tracks when Private Eye Rocky Jordan breaks out a window in an attempt to shoot at 3 gangsters, shooting at him. Then a spaceship flies close by and a fight with Marvel Boy ensues with the Green Aliens. Cindy and Tessie walks to another part of the city but is met with Venus in a heated battle with skull faced giant sentient flowers, Cindy utters her dismay and how she does not want to stay in the city any longer and Tessie replies to the reader with her own concerns ">Sigh< A few more newcomers like this, kid... and I may just join you!" | StoryTitle12 = The Last Stand of the Dark Avenger | Writer12_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler12_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Inker12_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Colourist12_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer12_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor12_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor12_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor12_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Items: * * | Synopsis12 = | StoryTitle13 = Dr. Strange: Spin Cycle | Writer13_1 = Joe Hill | Penciler13_1 = Michael Allred | Inker13_1 = Michael Allred | Colourist13_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer13_1 = Michael Allred | Editor13_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor13_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor13_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Unnamed laundromat Items: * | Synopsis13 = | StoryTitle14 = The Journey | Writer14_1 = Kieron Gillen | Penciler14_1 = Doug Braithwaite | Inker14_1 = Doug Braithwaite | Colourist14_1 = Diego Rodriguez | Letterer14_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor14_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor14_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor14_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Numerous other incarnations of Loki Races and Species: * Locations: * | Synopsis14 = | StoryTitle15 = The Return of Not Brand Ecch | Writer15_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler15_1 = Tim Sale | Inker15_1 = Tim Sale | Colourist15_1 = Tim Sale | Letterer15_1 = Richard Starkings | Editor15_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor15_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor15_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Brucie's grandmother * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** | Synopsis15 = | StoryTitle16 = Ken Hale in The Membrane | Writer16_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler16_1 = Cory Smith | Inker16_1 = Cory Smith | Colourist16_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer16_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor16_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor16_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor16_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** * Items: * | Synopsis16 = | StoryTitle17 = The Guild of Strange Science | Writer17_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler17_1 = Chris Weston | Inker17_1 = Chris Weston | Colourist17_1 = Richard Isanove | Letterer17_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor17_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor17_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor17_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Unnamed others Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** * Items: * * * | Synopsis17 = | StoryTitle18 = Rebels and Judges | Writer18_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler18_1 = Eduardo Risso | Inker18_1 = Eduardo Risso | Colourist18_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer18_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor18_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor18_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor18_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Unidentified Eternity Mask wearer * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * Hydra zepellin * * Events: * Peasants' Revolt * * | Synopsis18 = | StoryTitle19 = Denis Piper's Last Heist | Writer19_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler19_1 = CAFU | Inker19_1 = CAFU | Colourist19_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer19_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor19_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor19_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor19_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Matt Masters' home Items: * Events: * Great Depression | Synopsis19 = | StoryTitle20 = Strange Worlds | Writer20_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler20_1 = Klaus Janson | Inker20_1 = Klaus Janson | Colourist20_1 = Richard Isanove | Letterer20_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor20_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor20_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor20_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** Items: * | Synopsis20 = | StoryTitle21 = The Last Word | Writer21_1 = Alex Ross | Penciler21_1 = Alex Ross | Inker21_1 = Alex Ross | Colourist21_1 = Alex Ross | Letterer21_1 = Josh Johnson | Editor21_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor21_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor21_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | Synopsis21 = | StoryTitle22 = The Interview | Writer22_1 = James M. Iglehart | Penciler22_1 = Oscar Martin | Inker22_1 = Oscar Martin | Colourist22_1 = Oscar Martin | Letterer22_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor22_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor22_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor22_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Other Characters: * ** Races and Species: * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * Locations: * Space | Synopsis22 = | StoryTitle23 = Till You Die | Writer23_1 = Saladin Ahmed | Penciler23_1 = Steve Rude | Inker23_1 = Steve Rude | Colourist23_1 = Steven Legge | Letterer23_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor23_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor23_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor23_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** Items: * * * and * * and * | Synopsis23 = | StoryTitle24 = Professor Cold Call | Writer24_1 = Phil Lord | Writer24_2 = Christopher Miller | Penciler24_1 = Javier Rodriguez | Inker24_1 = Álvaro López | Colourist24_1 = Javier Rodriguez | Letterer24_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor24_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor24_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor24_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* Items: * and | Synopsis24 = | StoryTitle25 = | Writer25_1 = Walter Simonson | Penciler25_1 = Walter Simonson | Inker25_1 = Walter Simonson | Colourist25_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer25_1 = John Workman | Editor25_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor25_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor25_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * * * | Synopsis25 = | StoryTitle26 = A Midwinter Night's Dream | Writer26_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler26_1 = Chris Samnee | Inker26_1 = Chris Samnee | Colourist26_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer26_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor26_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor26_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor26_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ** Items: * | Synopsis26 = | StoryTitle27 = Little Blackagar in Slumberland | Writer27_1 = Jonathan Lethem | Writer27_2 = Everett Lethem | Writer27_3 = Desmond Lethem | Penciler27_1 = Paul Hornschemeier | Inker27_1 = Paul Hornschemeier | Colourist27_1 = Paul Hornschemeier | Letterer27_1 = Paul Hornschemeier | Editor27_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor27_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor27_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * Blackagar Boltagon Supporting Characters: * Lockjaw Other Characters: * Triton * Gorgon Petragon * Medusalith Amaquelin * Karnak * Thing (Ben Grimm) * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) * Galactus Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** *** Unnamed public school Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis27 = | StoryTitle28 = One Heart | Writer28_1 = Christopher Priest | Penciler28_1 = Brian Stelfreeze | Inker28_1 = Brian Stelfreeze | Colourist28_1 = Brian Stelfreeze | Letterer28_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor28_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor28_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor28_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing28 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed students Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** Items: * * | Synopsis28 = | StoryTitle29 = Him | Writer29_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler29_1 = Joe Bennett | Inker29_1 = Ruy José | Colourist29_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer29_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor29_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor29_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor29_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing29 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Items: * | Synopsis29 = | StoryTitle30 = Seven Things You Can Count On | Writer30_1 = Kelly Sue DeConnick | Penciler30_1 = David Lopez | Inker30_1 = David Lopez | Colourist30_1 = Nathan Fairbairn | Letterer30_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor30_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor30_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor30_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing30 = Featured Characters: * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Supporting Characters: * Chewie Antagonists: * ** Unnamed Imperial Kree Army soldier Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Unidentified reality Items: * * * | Synopsis30 = | StoryTitle31 = The Farmer | Writer31_1 = Ryan North | Penciler31_1 = James Harren | Inker31_1 = James Harren | Colourist31_1 = James Harren | Letterer31_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor31_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor31_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor31_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing31 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Space * Items: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * | Synopsis31 = | StoryTitle32 = Of Kings and Sinners | Writer32_1 = Ralph Macchio | Penciler32_1 = Marco Checchetto | Inker32_1 = Marco Checchetto | Colourist32_1 = Marco Checchetto | Letterer32_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor32_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor32_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor32_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing32 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** *** **** Items: * Events & Eras: * Hyborian AgeCategory:Hyborian Age | Synopsis32 = | StoryTitle33 = Invisible No More... | Writer33_1 = Jimmy Gomez | Penciler33_1 = Benjamin Jackendoff | Inker33_1 = Benjamin Jackendoff | Colourist33_1 = Jeffrey Veregge | Letterer33_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor33_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor33_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor33_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing33 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Numerous unnamed others * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * The Surveyor * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** * * ** *** **** ***** * ** *** **** Items: * and * , , and * | Synopsis33 = | StoryTitle34 = Blade Week | Writer34_1 = Jim Zub | Penciler34_1 = Nick Bradshaw | Inker34_1 = Nick Bradshaw | Colourist34_1 = John Rauch | Letterer34_1 = Cory Petit | Editor34_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor34_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor34_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing34 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed cat Antagonists: * Vampires Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * | Synopsis34 = | StoryTitle35 = Because of Her | Writer35_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler35_1 = Greg Land | Inker35_1 = Jay Leisten | Colourist35_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer35_1 = Cory Petit | Editor35_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor35_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor35_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing35 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ***** | Synopsis35 = | StoryTitle36 = Enter--Stage Center | Writer36_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler36_1 = Rod Reis | Inker36_1 = Rod Reis | Colourist36_1 = Rod Reis | Letterer36_1 = Cory Petit | Editor36_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor36_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor36_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing36 = Featured Characters: * Wolverine (Logan) Supporting Characters: * Roy Thomas * John Romita, Sr. * Len Wein * Herb Trimpe Antagonists: * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Wendigo (Paul Cartier) Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** *** **** Items: * * | Synopsis36 = | StoryTitle37 = We Are What We Are | Writer37_1 = Matthew Rosenberg | Penciler37_1 = Leinil Francis Yu | Inker37_1 = Leinil Francis Yu | Colourist37_1 = Sunny Gho | Letterer37_1 = Cory Petit | Editor37_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor37_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor37_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing37 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed mobsters Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * and | Synopsis37 = | StoryTitle38 = Heirs of the Tiger | Writer38_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler38_1 = George Pérez | Inker38_1 = George Pérez | Colourist38_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer38_1 = Cory Petit | Editor38_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor38_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor38_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing38 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* ******** Items: * | Synopsis38 = | StoryTitle39 = Red Four | Writer39_1 = Charles Soule | Penciler39_1 = Terry Dodson | Inker39_1 = Rachel Dodson | Colourist39_1 = Terry Dodson | Letterer39_1 = Cory Petit | Editor39_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor39_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor39_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing39 = Featured Characters: * Rebel Alliance Antagonists: * Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) Other Characters: * Red Four (Micha) * Galactic Empire ** Emperor Palpatine Races and Species: * Humans Locations: * The Galaxy ** Unidentified planet Items: * A280 Blaster Rilfes * Darth Vader's Armor and Lightsaber Vehicles: * X-Wing Starfighter * Darth Vader's TIE Advanced | Synopsis39 = | StoryTitle40 = Blind Justice | Writer40_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler40_1 = Carlos Pacheco | Inker40_1 = Rafael Fonteriz | Colourist40_1 = Marcio Menyz | Letterer40_1 = Cory Petit | Editor40_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor40_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor40_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing40 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Abandoned Enclave outpost * Items: * * | Synopsis40 = | StoryTitle41 = Nighttime in the City | Writer41_1 = Toby Whithouse | Penciler41_1 = Alan Davis | Inker41_1 = Alan Davis | Colourist41_1 = Black and White | Letterer41_1 = Cory Petit | Editor41_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor41_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor41_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing41 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed mugger Other Characters: * * ** * Ford Motor Company * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** ** Events: * * | Synopsis41 = | StoryTitle42 = She | Writer42_1 = Rainbow Rowell | Penciler42_1 = Kris Anka | Inker42_1 = Kris Anka | Colourist42_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer42_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor42_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor42_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor42_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing42 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** | Synopsis42 = | StoryTitle43 = End of the Day | Writer43_1 = Donald Mustard | Penciler43_1 = Donald Mustard | Inker43_1 = Donald Mustard | Colourist43_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer43_1 = Cory Petit | Editor43_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor43_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor43_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing43 = Featured Characters: * Iron Man (Tony Stark) Supporting Characters: * Avengers ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Pepper Potts Antagonists: * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) Other Characters: * Stark Labs Races and Species: * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* *** **** ***** Items: * * * and | Synopsis43 = | StoryTitle44 = The Prince of Power Returns | Writer44_1 = David Mandel | Penciler44_1 = Jackson Guice | Inker44_1 = Jackson Guice | Colourist44_1 = Alex Guimarães | Letterer44_1 = Cory Petit | Editor44_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor44_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor44_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing44 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * The Five-Headed Archlord of Lagos-3 * The Rider of Outer Rim * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** Lagos-3 ** Outer Rim ** Items: * ''Hercules'' * ''Wolverine'' * Marvel Comics #1000 * | Synopsis44 = | StoryTitle45 = Over Troubled Waters | Writer45_1 = Eve Ewing | Penciler45_1 = Jen Bartel | Inker45_1 = Jen Bartel | Colourist45_1 = Jen Bartel | Letterer45_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor45_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor45_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor45_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing45 = Featured Characters: * "Passerotta" Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * | Synopsis45 = | StoryTitle46 = We're Calling Him Ben | Writer46_1 = Brad Meltzer | Penciler46_1 = Julian Tedesco | Inker46_1 = Julian Tedesco | Colourist46_1 = Julian Tedesco | Letterer46_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor46_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor46_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor46_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing46 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers Other Characters: * * Numerous newborn Bens Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * and | Synopsis46 = | StoryTitle47 = The Privilege | Writer47_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler47_1 = Ron Frenz | Inker47_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist47_1 = Matt Yackey | Letterer47_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor47_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor47_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor47_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing47 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Ten Realms ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** Items: * * * | Synopsis47 = | StoryTitle48 = The Tender, Flakey Taste of Weltschmerz! | Writer48_1 = Glen David Gold | Penciler48_1 = Chris Mooneyham | Inker48_1 = Chris Mooneyham | Colourist48_1 = Lauren Affe | Letterer48_1 = Cory Petit | Editor48_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor48_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor48_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing48 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * Duck's Search for Meaning * A Star is Born IV: A New Hopelessness * Ghostess Fruit Pies | Synopsis48 = | StoryTitle49 = Jet Lag | Writer49_1 = Christopher Priest | Penciler49_1 = Mark Bright | Inker49_1 = Scott Hanna | Colourist49_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer49_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor49_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor49_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor49_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing49 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * Pope Francis * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Soviet cemetery Items: * * | Synopsis49 = | Solicit = THE GREATEST TALENT EVER ASSEMBLED FOR ONE STORY! THIS IS THE BIG ONE! In celebration of Marvel’s 80th Anniversary, we have gathered together the greatest array of talent ever to be assembled between the covers of a single comic book! Names from the past, from the present, and even the future! Every page is filled with all-new work from this cavalcade of comic book luminaries! There is a mystery that threads throughout the Marvel Universe — one that has its origins in MARVEL COMICS #1 and which unites a disparate array of heroes and villains throughout the decades! What is the Eternity Mask, and who is responsible for the conspiracy to keep it hidden? And what new player will make their startling debut as these secrets are peeled away? Featuring the entirety of the Marvel Universe of characters! | Notes = * A trailer was released by Marvel on YouTube to promote this issue: MARVEL COMICS 1000 Launch Trailer * A page near the end of the comic featured every deceased staff member who left a mark on Marvel, including Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko. In Memoriam from Marvel Comics Vol 1 1000 0001.jpg | Trivia = * The sixth story's essay, by Mark Waid, was modified, with early previews for this issue sent out to retailers including a version of the text that was more critical of America and called for people to take action. }} * Collaborators of this issue were gifted by Marvel a commemorative engraved coin. }} | Recommended = * * * - , , & * ''Captain America'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * & * , , , & * * * * * & * * * * , , , & * & * * * * * * * * * & * ''Howard the Duck'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ''Iron Man'' * * * * * * ''Deadpool'' * ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' * | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included